Midnight Encounters
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: The real reason that Cammie was avoiding Zach for two weeks in the second book. LIME! Re-written with better detail and in Zach's POV. This was nominated for 'Best Lime/Lemon' in the Gallagher Girls 2009 Fanfiction Awards. :


Ok, this is has been redone so it has some more detail. It's way better now since it's first person, my best writing style. It's in Zach's POV.

* * *

I walked silently through the hallways of Gallagher Academy, my prey was behind me. Cammie had been in some passage way and fallen asleep. Now she was walking back to her room, the perfect time to strike. Just as she turned a corner I made my presence known. She stood shocked for a mille-second before she turned annoyed. I smirked at her outfit; she had not expected anyone to see her, that was for sure. Her spaghetti-strap top was nearly see-through, and the cold air was not helping her…or me. Her very short boy-shorts were big on her, hanging loosely from her long legs that led down to her bare feet. Cammie's glare brought my thoughts back down to earth, just after I'd noticed her brown hair that was hanging loosely...for once was framing her face. She looked like an angel...my own personel angel.

"What are you doing her Zach?" her whispered words brought heat to the fire so to speak, I wanted her…now.

"Nothing much. You?" was my cocky reply, I made sure to seem casual as I smirked at her again. I took note of the fact that when I spoke her legs pushed close together. I turned her on, that was a good thing to know. Cammie glared and stepped closer to me, as she was about to speak I heard faint footsteps coming our way. I pulled her quickly into the classroom to our left.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Cammie half-yelled at me as I pushed her against the wall. Damn, it felt good to have her body against mine. I covered her mouth with my hand, partially to keep her from drawing attention to us, and partially to keep myself from kissing her. When the footsteps faded past us, I dropped my hand, letting it rest on her waist.

She opened her mouth to say something again and I lost my very fragile control as she shifted lightly against me. I pressed my lips against hers, urging her mouth open with my tongue. She moaned slightly, letting my tongue explore every bit of her mouth. I pressed her more against me; I could feel her breasts against my chest. Cammie was grinding against me now, I doubted she knew she was doing it, but it felt amazing.

I let my hands hook into her shorts and pull them down, taking what appeared to be white panties with them. I heard her moan as my hands trailed along her thighs. I started kissing down her neck as her hands gripped in my hair.

"Zach…" her breath hitched as she said my name, her legs opened and wrapped around my waist. I groaned lightly as she kept grinding against me. I bit her shoulder a bit, just enough to leave a hickey later.

I let a finger tease her entrance, spreading her leaking juices around her folds. God did I want her! I pushed two fingers into her, she gasped out my name. I started pumping my fingers in and out, and I felt her arch into me, I let my other hand move from her waist to her back, supporting her against the wall more.

Cammie started clinching around me as she came, a loud moan from her muffled by my hungry kiss. She rode out her orgasm, nearly collapsing onto me. I pulled her into my arms, her arms wrapped around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder. I carried her up to her room, careful to avoid detection, I had a feeling getting caught with a half-asleep, half-naked head mistress's daughter might be bad.

I put her into her bed, taking care not to wake her room-mates as I did so.

I kissed her hard on the mouth, causing her to arch into me again, before I pushed her down. I leaned down to her ear, "Cammie?"

"Hmm?"

I let one of my hands find her core under the blanket, pushing a single finger back into her. "This was just a little practice drill, next time you'll be screaming my name instead of sighing it."

I was gone before she had a chance to respond; I went back to the room we were in quickly, picking up her clothes before heading to my own room. A very cold shower would be greeting me tomorrow morning.

GAEYW vs. BIB

For the next two weeks Cammie avoided me like the plague. I cornered her though, one late night she went up to one of the towers, but I beat her there. The second she saw me, she blushed, but when she saw the white article of clothing I was spinning on my finger, her face went crimson. I couldn't wait for the next round much longer...

* * *

The sequel will be out shortly, as in probably next weekend if I have time. - Ray


End file.
